Tsukishima En El País De Las Maravillas
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Tsukishima Kei ha llegado a un mundo de fantasía, todo por seguir a un conejo. Se adentrará en una gran aventura porque... bueno, creo que el título lo dice todo.


_Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un joven llamado Tsukishima Kei. Quien en esta historia, se adentró a un mundo lleno de fantasías y maravillas._

— Oh, que original — Se quejó el de cabello rubio y piel clara.

 _¿Hay algún problema?_

—Claro que lo hay. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

 _Porque eres el indicado y porque quiero._

—Eso es absurdo. Además —Habló molesto —¿Por qué diablos tengo un vestido? —Se quejó de nuevo mientras se aferraba a la falda del vestido azul con delantal blanco.

 _Porque el título lo dice: "Tsukishima en el país de las maravillas" Es como el cuento de Alicia pero_ _contigo._

—Ya lo sé —Suspiró resignado —Al menos ponme ropa adecuada porque si no te has dado cuenta… Soy un HOMBRE.

 _Lo sé._

— ¿Entonces?

 _Pero yo soy el narrador y me gusta más así. Bueno, después de esta pequeña intromisión. Ahora sí comenzamos._

 _Era un hermoso día de primavera y su hermano…_

—No metas a mi hermano en esto.

 _¡Y SU HERMANO!_

—Ah, dios.

 _Y su hermano Akiteru lo llevó al jardín. Ambos se encontraban bajo un grande y frondoso árbol. Kei leía un libro mientras su hermano mandaba mensajes desde su teléfono portátil, ignorándolo por completo._

 _A lo lejos, Kei visualizó un joven con orejas de conejo y un reloj de bolsillo en mano._

—¡No puede ser! —Se quejó el conejo mientras corría —Voy a llegar tarde —Exclamó mientras se adentraba en los arbustos.

 _Kei, muerto por la curiosidad se separó de su hermano y comenzó a seguir al conejo._

—Pero que interesante —Habló Kei mientras se levantaba suelo. Pero en vez de irse por el rumbo que tomó el conejo, caminó al lado opuesto.

 _Espera, ¿A dónde vas?_

—A casa. Hace calor y tengo un ridículo vestido. Ya me veo lo suficientemente patético como para que ahora tenga que perseguir a un conejo enano.

—¡A quién rayos dices enano! —De entre los arbustos se apareció el conejo. Su piel era clara y su cabello castaño. Se acercó a Tsukishima enojado y se paró frente a él —Soy Yaku —Se señaló a si mismo con orgullo —Y soy el mensajero de la reina.

—¿Y?

—Y aunque sea absurdo y molesto, debes perseguirme. ¡Poste de luz! —Volvió enojado a los arbustos.

 _Ya escuchaste a Yaku. ¡Persíguelo!_

 _Tsukishima chasqueó molesto la lengua y caminó con lentitud. Se alejó de su hermano y se encontró con una gran madriguera en el suelo._

—No pienso entrar ahí —Habló mientras observa el oscuro agujero a una distancia prudente.

 _Bien sabes que debes hacerlo._

—Olvídalo —Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió ante la persona que estaba delante de él —¿Nii-chan?

—Kei —Lo sujetó de los hombros —Soy tu hermano y sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? —El menor asintió confundido.

—Y sabes que esto es por el bien del cuento ¿Verdad?

—¿Eh?

—¡Por favor perdona a tu hermano mayor! —Sin pensarlo dos veces los empujó. Su hermano cayó en la profundidad y lentamente se fue perdiendo de vista —¡De verdad lo siento Kei! ¡Te lo compensaré cuando regreses a casa! —El teléfono que tenía en mano emitió un sonido —¡Oh! Finalmente contestó Saeko.

 _Tsukishima cayó por el agujero. Caía y caía, mas nunca llegaba al suelo._

—¿Esto tardará mucho? —Preguntó cansado —Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

 _Paciencia, ya llegarás._

 _Con lentitud fue cayendo y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, suspiró aliviado. En la mesa que estaba a un lado de aquél lugar, encontró una botella que decía "Bébeme" y lo bebió con curiosidad._

—No soy de las personas que toman cosas sólo porque lo dice una tonta etiqueta.

 _Entonces no lo hagas, pero sabes que te quedarás aquí._

—Tsk —Tomó la botella y bebió el líquido de un trago. Poco a poco, su tamaño se fue reduciendo _—_ Oh, genial. Ahora soy más enano que el enano de Hinata.

 _Una vez que dejó de encogerse y sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida pequeño, contempló una puerta. Intentó abrirla pero no lo consiguió. Recordó que había una llave en la mesa y… espera… ¿Y la llave que estaba en la mesa?_

—La tengo yo —Mostró su palma con la pequeña llave metálica.

 _Pero…_

—No soy tonto. Ya leí el cuento y sé lo que sigue. Sería absurdo no haberla tomado desde un principio.

 _Así no va la historia. Se supone que debes hacerte grande de nuevo y llorar para después encogerte._

—No soy un niño.

 _Oh, bueno. No importa…. Tsukishima, con llave en mano intentó abrir la puerta, pero agua comenzó a brotar del suelo._

— ¡¿Qué?!

 _Si tú puedes cambiar la historia, yo también._

 _Agua brotó del suelo. En pocos segundos el pequeño charco se convirtió en un grande y profundo océano. Tsukishima intentó nadar pero las grandes olas le impedían mantenerse en la superficie. Perdió la conciencia y lo último que le vino a la mente fue el delicioso y suculento pastel que ya no probaría esa tarde._

 _La tormenta terminó y la calma vino. Tsukishima, quien descansaba en la arena de una soleada playa, se levantó... dije que se levantó… ¡Tsukki! debes pararte para continuar con la historia… ¿Por qué no te mueves? Oh, dios, creo que lo maté._

—No estoy muerto —Susurró —Sólo pienso en la patética situación en la que me encuentro.

 _Qué alivio, estás vivo._

—No gracias a ti ¿Y de verdad? —Se puso de pie y sacudió la arena de su vestido —¿Qué mi último pensamiento sea el no haber probado un pastel?

 _¿Tiene algo de malo?_

—Claro que lo tiene. Es triste y patético.

 _¿Y si te dijera que es un pastel de fresa?_

—… —Avergonzado guardó silencio.

 _Ah, ¿Verdad? Sigamos. Una vez completamente seco, se adentró al bosque para encontrarse con una gran seta._

—Al menos nos evitamos la parte de los animales y la casa del conejo.

 _Si quieres podemos ponerlos en la historia._

—Ni hablar. Mientras más rápido lleguemos al final, mejor.

¡Ese es el espíritu, Tsukki!

—Es Tsukishima.

 _Como sea. Entonces, Tsukishima se adentró al bosque. Caminó durante unos minutos para encontrarse con una grande y colorida seta. Sobre la enorme seta, una oruga o más bien, una persona en disfraz de oruga lo estaba esperando. La oruga lo observó y le preguntó quién era… La oruga lo observó y le preguntó quién era… Dije: La oruga lo observó y le preguntó quién era._

—No puedo —Habló la oruga sin apartar la vista del aparato que tenía entre sus dedos —Estoy ocupado.

 _¡Kenma, deja ese juego y sigue con el cuento!_

—Estoy en la parte más interesante.

 _Oh, bien… ¡Entonces el aparato de Kenma tuvo un corto circuito y se descompuso!_

—Ah, no guardé la partida —Observó molesto la consola portátil que echaba humo. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Tsukishima —El siguiente destino está por allá —Señaló a su izquierda.

—Muchas gracias —Realizó una reverencia para después ir por el camino que le indicó.

 _¡Kenma! ¿De verdad? Se supone que deben tener una discusión sobre la crisis de identidad y decirle que coma de la seta._

—Ah —Suspiró cansado una vez solo —Tsukishima no tiene crisis de identidad. Lo único que quiere es salir de aquí y yo también —Sacó su celular —Además, no creo que sea de las personas que coman setas de procedencia dudosa sólo porque alguien con disfraz de oruga se lo dice. Yo no lo haría.

 _Bien. Entonces ya deja eso y dirígete con la reina roja. Que dejes ese teléfono. ¿Me ignoras? Vaya, que bien, pero que crees… se le acabó la batería a tu aparato._

—Lo acabo de cargar esta mañana, no se apagará tan pronto —La pantalla de su teléfono comenzó a parpadear y un mensaje de "Continua con la historia" apareció antes de apagarse por completo.

 _¿Decías?_

—Ah —Volvió a suspirar —Quiero irme a casa.

 _Tsukishima caminaba por el camino que le habían indicado cuando…_

—Tsk ¿Tenías que volver?

 _Por supuesto. Eres el protagonista de esta historia._

—Y yo que estaba disfrutando del silencio.

 _Pues espero que lo hayas gozado bien porque ya no habrá otro. Tsukishima siguió caminando hasta encontrarse una casa. Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando un lacayo salió de entre los árboles del bosque con sobre en mano… Que extraño, todavía no viene… Creo que se perdió._

—Oh, genial. Lo que faltaba.

 _Tranquilo, ya llegará… creo._

—Cómo que crees. Ah —Suspiró.

 _¿Quieres platicar un poco para matar el tiempo?_

—No.

 _Pero será divertido._

—No lo creo.

 _¿Por qué eres tan amargado?_

—Y tú por qué eres tan molesto.

—Demonios ¿Por qué todo tiene que parecer igual? —Un ruido se escuchó en el bosque y una persona se hizo presente mientras sacudía su ropa.

 _Hasta que al fin llegas._

—¿Eh? Ah..

 _—_ Oh, pero que tenemos aquí —Se cruzó de brazos —Nada más y nada menos que al rey.

—Cierra la boca, Tsukishima —Habló enojado Kageyama.

 _¿Por qué tardaste en llegar?_

—Seguramente porque al fin el rey se dignó en buscar un lugar por su propia cuenta.

—¡¿UH?! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Lo que oíste.

 _Es mejor que no peleen._

—Voy a golpearte.

—¿Ser golpeado por el rey? Que honor.

 _Chicos, de verdad. Llevémoslo con calma._

—Al menos no tengo un ridículo vestido.

—Tsk.

 _Por favor, paren._

—¿Insulté al chico del vestido?

—En realidad estoy más sorprendido por tu comentario tan original, considerando que es muy obvio lo que llevo puesto —Sonrió con burla.

 _Bien, si quieren pelear, háganlo. Pero no me hago responsable de lo que suceda._

—¡Se acabó! —Lo sujeto de la ropa —¡Considérate hombre muerto!

—Favor el que me harías. Así ya no estaré en éste absurdo lugar.

—Oigan —Se escuchó y ambos voltearon —Están haciendo mucho ruido —De la puerta de la casa, se mostró a un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello castaño. Sonreía pero tenía una mirada amenazante.

 _Se los dije chicos._

—Sawamura-san —Habló Kageyama un poco asustado y soltó a Tsukishima.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estaban peleando?

—Lo siento —Se disculpó Kageyama — Vamos Tsukishima, tú también.

—Ah —Suspiró —Kageyama de verdad lo siente.

—¡¿Qué?!

 _Ya paren y sigamos de una vez. Después de la pequeña discusión, Kageyama le entregó el sobre a Daichi. El sobre era una invitación por parte de la reina a la Duquesa. Una vez entregada, Kageyama se fue corriendo al castillo._

—¡Y aquí termina tu grandioso papel, rey! —Habló fuerte.

—¡Que te calles! —Gritó mientras se perdía en el bosque.

 _Tsukishima fue invitado a entrar a la casa. Dentro de ella, se encontró con la gran duquesa, quien tenía un bebé envuelto en una manta._

—Tsukishima —Habló la duquesa con una gran sonrisa —Que bueno verte. ¿Eras tú el que hacía tanto ruido?

—Lo siento, Sugawara-san.

—Tsukishima y Kageyama siguen sin llevarse muy bien —Habló Daichi mientras se acercaba para darle el sobre.

—No te preocupes —La duquesa Sugawara recibió la carta, lo leyó y asintió feliz —Bien —Le entregó al bebé a Tsukishima —Es hora de partir.

—Espere, Sugawara-san.

—Lo siento Tsukishima. Tengo que ir con la reina roja y en su castillo no hay guardería para que lo cuiden.

—Pero…

 _La duquesa Sugawara y Daichi salieron felices y lo dejaron solo con el bebé. El pequeño comenzó a moverse demasiado y cayó al suelo. Ah, qué bien Tsukishima._

—No fue mi culpa.

 _La manta comenzó a moverse y poco a poco se fue levantando. Pequeños coros celestiales se escucharon por todo el lugar._

—Porque siento que esto será algo absurdo.

 _El cielo se iluminó, las aves cantaron, las guerras se detuvieron y la amargura de Tsukishima desapareció por un momento. El pequeño bebé se había convertido en un hombre alto, de cabello largo y castaño. Tenía prendas largas y blancas. Había nacido el mesías. Ahora, la misión de él era reunir a sus apóstoles pero primero decidió ir a visitar al Buda para jugar cartas._

—Debería decir que es absurdo y sin sentido —Habló Tsukishima mientras lo veía marcharse acompañado de los coros del cielo —Pero todo esto careció de lógica desde un principio.

 _Es el país de las maravillas ¿Qué esperabas? Tsukishima volvió a caminar y en el recorrido se encontró con un pequeño felino._

—Déjame adivinar. Kuroo-san.

 _No. Ésta vez no. Ahora permíteme continuar. El felino tenía la forma de un león blanco pero con el tamaño de un gato pequeño._

—Hola Tsukki —El felino se subió a su hombro —Soy Levshire, el gato mágico.

—¿Podrías bajarte?

—Necesito ir a la casa de la liebre ¿Me llevas?

—No y bájate.

 _Tsukishima como buen samaritano accedió a llevarlo._

—¿Qué? No.

 _Vamos, no te costará mucho._

—Dónde es.

—Cruzando esos árboles.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó molesto —Está a unos cuantos metros.

—Pero ya estoy cansado de caminar —Se quejó —Vamos Tsukki —Tocó la mejilla del rubio con su pequeña pata —Ya falta poquito.

—Bien —Habló cansado y caminó hacía esa dirección.

 _¿Emocionado por saber quiénes serán los otros personajes del cuento?_

—Ni tanto. En esta parte me encuentro con la liebre de marzo, el lirón y el sombrerero.

 _Pero podría ser cualquiera quien interprete el papel._

—Talvez con los dos primeros, pero el sombrero sólo puede interpretarlo una persona.

—¡HEY, HEY, HEY! —Se escuchó cuando salieron del bosque, entrando a un gran jardín.

—Por qué no me sorprende.

 _En una grande y larga mesa. El sombrero de cabello bicolor se encontraba tomando el té. Acompañado de la liebre de cabello negro y ondulado._

—¡Oh, Tsukki! —Grito con fuerza —¡Te estábamos esperando!

—No hagas tanto ruido, Bokuto-san —Habló la liebre.

—¡Akaashi! —Volvió a gritar —Sé más alegre. Estamos para celebrar la llegada de Tsukki.

—Ya estaba por irme.

 _Pero que dices. Te vas a quedar._

—No.

 _Sí._

—No puedes obligarme.

 _Entonces no podrás degustar de ese delicioso_ _shortcake_ _que está en medio de la mesa. ¡Oh, mira! Acaba de aparecer una vajilla con estampados de dinosaurios._

—Eso es jugar sucio.

 _Se le dice estrategia. Entonces, Tsukishima se acercó a la mesa feliz. Bueno, en realidad se acercó con cara de pocos amigos, pero muy, muy en el fondo estaba feliz… creo._

—¿Gustas un poco de té?

—Así estoy bien, Akaashi-san —Habló mientras no apartaba sus ojos del pastel.

—Vamos Tsukki —Levshire se bajó de su hombro y se sentó en una silla —No seas amargado y disfruta del día.

—¡Levshire! —Sonrió Bokuto —Ya estamos casi todos los del tercer gimnasio.

—Muy cierto, Bokuto-san. Sólo falta Kuroo-san.

—Y Hinata —Habló Levshire.

—Yo estoy aquí —Se escuchó una pequeña voz.

 _De una tetera vacía que estaba frente a Tsukishima salió el dueño de la voz. Tenía cabello alborotado, mirada alegre y dos orejas de ratón adornaban su cabeza._

—Pff —Tsukishima intentó reprimir una risa.

—De qué te ríes, Tsukishima —Habló molesto.

—Y yo que pensaba que no podías ser más pequeño.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Gritó enojado.

—Ah, ¿Alguien escuchó que hablaban?

—Ya verás —Enojado se acercó a Tsukishima pero antes de llegar, él lo cubrió con una taza vacía que estaba a un lado.

—No seas cruel con Hinata —Habló Akaashi mientras le servía té en la taza de dinosaurio.

—Estará bien —Colocó su mano sobre la taza que se estaba moviendo.

 _De verdad eso es cruel._

—¡Tsukki! ¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio? —Preguntó Bokuto con curiosidad.

—Por favor no empiecen con acertijos.

—¡Es que me entró la duda! Y bueno… tú eres de Karasuno.

—El que mi escuela se llame Karasuno no me convierte en un experto en cuervos.

—Ya le dije pero sigue sin entender —Akaashi cortó el pastel y se lo entregó a Tsukishima.

 _Nuestro protagonista estaba por probar ese mangar de dioses pero el fuerte grito de Bokuto lo espantó._

—¡No puede ser! ¡Miren la hora! —Observó su reloj.

—Muy cierto, Bokuto-san. Ya es tarde.

 _Akaashi y Bokuto se levantaron. Hinata, quien seguía en la taza, finalmente pudo salir de ahí. Levshire lo observaba juguetón. ¡No Levshire, no te lo comas!_

—No pienso hacer eso —Movió su peluda cola —Sólo quiero jugar un ratito —Se agazapó.

 _Hinata dio un saltó al ver la actitud de Levshire y corrió hacía Akaashi para esconderse entre su ropa. Genial Levshire, lo espantaste. Suficiente tortura fue estar en esa taza._

 _—_ Lo siento —Se disculpó apenado mientras subía al sombrero de Bokuto.

 _Una vez los cuatro juntos, comenzaron a caminar hasta perderse de vista. Ahora Tsukishima debía entrar por la puerta que estaba en el tronco de un árbol._

—Ni hablar —Se acercó el enorme pastel que estaba en medio —Primero tomaré un descanso —Se dispuso a llevarse el primer bocado a la boca.

 _Tsukishima estaba por probar el pastel pero desafortunadamente desapareció. Es más, todo lo que había para comer y beber desapareció… iY la vajilla de dinosaurios también!_

—Eres…

 _¿Un amor? Lo sé. Vamos, que falta poco._

—Tsk. Bien —Se levantó molesto.

 _Tsukishima se dirigió al tronco y entró a la puerta. Del otro lado había un grande y hermoso jardín._

—Bienvenido —Escuchó.

 _Tsukishima volteó y se encontró con una joven de cabello largo y negro. Llevaba ropa elegante y sostenía unos palos de crokquet._

—Shimizu-san ¿Es usted la reina de corazones?

—¡No lo es pero lo será! —Se escuchó un grito.

 _De uno de los extremos del jardín se encontraba un soldado que pintaba las flores de rojo._

—Nishinoya —Habló Kiyoko con calma —Guarda silencio y sigue trabajando.

—Como usted ordene y mande —Volvió a pintar las flores con entusiasmo.

—Juguemos —Le dio uno de los palos.

—Hasta ahora —Observó lo que le había entregado —Esto es lo más normal que he visto. ¿Qué no se supone que deben ser flamencos?

Y lo eran —Habló mientras movía su cadera y se posicionaba para golpear la pelota —Pero tuvimos que cambiar para evitar demandas por parte de Greenpeace. Ya sabes cómo son —Golpeó la pelota con fuerza y observó cómo se perdía entre los arbustos —Te demandan hasta por llamarle "Chuleta" a tu cerdito.

—Oh.

 _Y de nuevo, nos saltaremos dos capítulos de la obra porque ya estamos cortos de tiempo._

—Al menos algo bueno.

 _Después de jugar al croquet, todos los presentes se dirigieron a la sala principal, donde fueron convocados. El salón era amplio y enorme, con dos grandes y hermosos tronos que ahora estaban vacíos. Ahí, Tsukishima se percató de que estaban todos con los que se había encontrado. De una puerta, Yaku apareció._

—Señoras y señores —Habló con fuerza —Los he convocado a esta reunión por orden de la reina. Lo primero en la lista era castigar al culpable que se comió los pasteles de fresa, pero después recordé que se habían movido de lugar. Así que el culpable queda perdonado.

—Cómo puede perdonarse al culpable si ni siquiera hubo uno —Susurró Tsukishima.

—Lo siguiente es que Tsukishima Kei pase al frente.

—Oh, genial. Ahora mi declaración para un juicio que se acaba de resolver y finalmente despertaré de esta pesadilla.

 _Tsukishima pasó hasta adelante y Yaku lo posicionó delante de uno de los tronos._

—Tsukishima —Habló Yaku con firmeza —Espero estés listo.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—Para tu boda con la reina roja.

—Espera ¿Qué?

Las trompetas sonaron y la gente aplaudió. Las grandes puertas comenzaron a emitir un chirrido… deberían ponerle aceite a esas puertas.

—¡Pastelito! —Se escuchó una voz que salía del otro lado de las puertas que se iban abriendo.

—Oh, no —Habló con nerviosismo. Podía reconocer esa molesta voz en cualquier parte.

—¡Finalmente estás aquí! —Un joven de cabello negro y piel bronceada corrió hacia él —¡Ven a mis brazos Kei!

—¡Aléjate de mí, Kuroo pervertido!

 _Oh, qué lindo. El amor de la juventud._

 _Tsukishima no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba siendo abrazado por la reina. Kuroo le dio un abrazo lleno de cariño, acompañado por un largo y apasionado beso._

—Te estaba esperando —Habló una vez que sus labios se separaron —Kei, te amo.

—Ku… Kuroo-san —Habló avergonzado.

—Ahora —Se dirigió a los demás sin soltar a Tsukishima —¡Que comience la boda!

—¿Eh?

 _Los invitados gritaron de felicidad. Kageyama y Hinata discutieron sobre las nuevas técnicas de voleibol. Yaku golpeó a Lev porque no se comportaba y porque le caía mal. Kenma estaba en un rincón con su videojuego y su celular descompuesto. Bokuto corría de un lugar a otro y Akaashi se disculpaba cada que el mayor hacía una tontería. Sugawara y Daichi comieron pastel junto con Kiyoko. Yachi, quien nunca apareció en el cuento, lloraba desconsoladamente porque de nuevo le toco el papel de aldeano B. Y Yamaguchi, quien había sido escogido para entregarle la carta a la duquesa, decidió mejor ser el aldeano C para hacerle compañía a Yachi._

 _Todos celebraron la gran reunión y se comieron los pasteles de fresa. Todos menos Tsukishima porque recordó que estaba a dieta de postres._

—¿Dieta?

 _Tsukishima y Kuroo se casaron, tuvieron una hermosa hija llamada Emi y juntos reinaron el mundo de las maravillas, viviendo felices para siempre. FIN_

 _—_ _No. Espe…_

 _¡Ah! Y como Kei no regresó a su mundo, Akiteru se comió el pastel que lo esperaba en casa. Ahora sí, FIN._

—

—Entonces hija —Habló Tetsuro, quien se encontraba acostado en la cama —¿Te gustó mi cuento? —La pequeña menor de un año aplaudió con energía mientras sonreía y daba pequeños brincos en su lugar —¿Viste eso Kei? A nuestra Emi le gustó el cuento de papá.

—No me dirijas la palabra —Habló con seriedad mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama.

—¿Estás enojado?

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Qué clase de cuento fue ese?

—Pero a Emi le gustó.

La pequeña soltó una risa al escuchar su nombre.

—Se supone que ibas a contarle un cuento para dormirla —Se incorporó en la cama para acostar a la pequeña entre ellos —No para despertarla más —Emi se destapaba y daba brincos cada que Kei la cubría —¿Y por qué tenía que ser yo?

—Pero fue lindo —Cogió el biberón que estaba en la mesita y se lo entregó. La pequeña lo tomó y dejo de poner resistencia cuando Kei la cubrió de nuevo.

— Fue absurdo y patético — Besó la frente de Emi y volvió a acostarse —Te juro que si le vuelves a contar esa historia, pediré el divorcio.

—Está bien —Besó la suave mejilla de su hija —No importa —Tomó la mano de Kei, entrelazó sus dedos y beso sus labios con ternura —Para la próxima le contaré el de "Tsukishima y los siete enanitos"

—Por favor, no.

* * *

Un pequeño extra de mi otro fic. Muchas partes absurdas pero espero les haya gustado.


End file.
